CatRaven
by CoffeeLuva
Summary: After Robin does something terrible to Raven, She leaves the teen titans. She is given a new power. A more powerful one. Red X offers her a place to stay. How will Robin react when he see's Raven and Red X together and becomes jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Some people may think that I stole the Catwoman part but I didn't. I was watching Catwoman the other day and thought of this fic.

Authors note: I think that Rae and Red X make a good couple. If you don't like it maybe you shouldn't have been looking in the RaexRed X section. Well anyways. TTFN and I hope U enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Azerath no more...

Ravens POV: Maybe if I didn't go out on that walk none of this would have happened. But I like what my future is now. No more meditation, no more 5am alarms. No more whining emotions. I traded my life for a better one. I'm not saying that I don't occasionally miss the old Raven. So... alone. So out of place. Not that now's any better. (Alone part)

But all this comes later. For now let's focus on the beginning...

"Hey Rae, What's the matter?" BB said. "Nothing, I'm fine." Said Raven. "Why don't you take a walk?" said BB encouragingly. "Take a break from reading." Said BB while handing her the cape she wore that day. " No BB, I don't need to take a walk!" "What's going on here?" Asked Robin. "I'm trying to tell Raven to take a walk because all she's done all day is read that book." BB told Robin.

All the sudden the alarm blared. "Too late for that B, maybe later." Robin said while he ran to see what the problem was. "It looks like we have a jewel theft... Red X." Robin said. "Well let's go!"Cyborg chanted.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime Robin realized something was wrong. "Where is he?" Robin shouted. "Right here..." Said Red X while punching Robin in the back. "Hmm... what have we here? The usual eh? The Robot man... The green monster... The mental alien... and my personal favorite, the beautiful Gothic sorceress.

Raven felt herself blush slightly before attacking. Red X jumped at beastboy and spin kick him in the side. The he jumped over Starfire and threw a freeze disc at her. "Ak!" Screamed Starfire as she started to freeze. "Tsk tsk" whispered Red X. "Your going to pay for that!" Said Robin. "You wish bird brain." "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven picked up a nearby car and swung it at Red X. Red X dodged the car by inches. He leaped at Raven. He tried to punch her in the stomach but he missed. "Whats's a pretty girl like you doing risking her life out here fighting big bad boys like me?" Inquired Red X. Raven was shocked by the comment. "No, he has a thing for Starfire. This is all a joke... Or is it?" Raven thought to herself. All the sudden Red X pushed Raven down. She landed on her back.

Then he said to her "Maybe you should be thinking about babies instead of killing..." "Azerath metrion zinthos!" Raven shouted. She shot six sharp pinpoints of black energy at Red X. "Oh fiesty!" Red X said to Raven. Robin noticed he was jealous. "No.. I love Starfire. But then why am I so jealous that Red X is hitting on Raven?" He thought to himself. "Well maybe next time Raven... Until then..." Red X pulled Raven close and kisse her. At first she tried to pull away but finally she gave in and returned the kiss. Robin stood wide eyed. Finally Red X pulled away. "See you next time around chuckles." Red X said to Robin. Red X started to run away.

Raven just stood there shocked. Robin went up to Raven and started to say something but Rave stopped him. "Maybe BB was right. I do need a walk." Raven said and started to fly off. Robin started to protest but Raven was already out of site. "Oh well.." Robin said to himself.

On the other side of town Raven saw a rather gloomy cafe and walked inside. She ordered a cup of Herbal Tea. She sat down at a table and started to sip her tea. All the sudden a man in a black ski mask walked to the cashier and held gun to his head. "Give me all your cash NOW!" Said the robber. Once Raven realized what was going on she threw down her cup of tea. "Let the man go, NOW! She said mimicking the robber. " How about no!" He said to her. He lunged at her. It hi her pressure point and knocked her out. "Stupid girl... but she's very pretty..." He said to himself. "I'll be back he said pointing the gun at the cashier. He dragged Raven out to his car... Meantime in the cafe... "Hello? Robin? Yeah this is the "Black Rose Cafe". We've got a problem with Raven...

The robber dragged the body of Raven out to his car. He drove the corpse out to the beach. He threw her into the water. "That ought to about do it." He said. Then he drove off. Ravens corpse floated off. In another hour it landed on an small island close to Jump city. A small cat crawled on Raven and sniffed her for a few moments. All the sudden the cat meowed very loudly. It opened it's mouth and breathed a small shot of blue breath into her. Then it crept away. Raven's eyes flashed open. Just for a momen you could see yellow eyes with slits. "Ugg... What happened? Where am I? Why... All the sudden her communicator went off. "Raven where are you?" Said a familiar but staticy voice. "Even I don't know at the moment..." Raven responded. "Ok, well get back to titans tower." Said Robin. Then it clicked off. Ok... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Raven tried to take off but it wouldn't work. Once again she tried to take off. But it didn't work. To make thing worse it started. Usually Raven would have loved the rain, but for some reason now she hated it. "GOD WHY?" She screamed. "Well at least it washes off all the mud off my cloak..." She said quietly to herself as she began towards Titan Tower.

An hour later she arrived there. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Said Robin.

" I don't even know." she said quietly. "What do you mean you dont know? You have to know!" "Well I don't so will you quit bugging me!" "No, and don't you dare talk back to me!" He said. "What are you, my father!" Raven screamed at him. Out of nowhere he slapped her knocking her backward. All the titans gasped. Robin immediately felt regret biting at him. "Raven..." He said. "Don't you dare touch me!" She said tears welling u in her eyes. "I'm so sorry..." He said to her. But Raven was already running through the halls in search of her room. When she got there she slammed her door. She sank into a corner of her room and cried. Then she realized what she had to do...


	2. Falling For the Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Catwoman or the teen titans. I wish...

Authors note: Yeah... ok, weird I know. But please NO FLAMES. I WILL BURN YOU IF YOU FLAME ME! I WILL! I SWEAR.

Chapter 2: Falling for the enemy.

" But Rae! You can't leave the titans! We're nothing without you!" BB pleaded. "I don't care and my name's Raven!" "Please don't leave me. You can't leave me!" Beastboy grabed her wrist. "Raven... I love you..." Raven stared aqwardly at Beastboy. "Beastboy... I love you to... But like a brother. Your like the brother I never had. I will always love you." Raven looked at him and gave him a sad smile and walked out her door. "Friend Raven! Wht are you carrying a suitcase? And why are you not wearing your uniform?" (A/N: Raven was wearing a baggy purple jacket and tight bluejeans. She also had on a black tanktop.) "I'm sorry star... I'm leaving.. forever." Raven said sadly. But friend Raven... We need you." Starfire said shocked. "I'm sorry, I truly am." Raven aid and walked away.

Once Raven was out the door she began to cry... Quietly. Soon after she changed her form , her hair turned black, she made her jewel on her forehead turn invisible. Her hair grew till it was waist length. Only her eyes stayed purple. As she walked of she was unaware of Robin watching her. He was also crying. But he knew it was no use. "Why did I lay a hand on her? How could I?" Robin thought to himself. Meantime Raven knew it was no use trying to fly. She had lost all her powers. She was (practically) helpless. Luckily she knew a few shortcuts across town. She headed toward cafe "Black Rose" for a cup of tea when all the sudden she heard "Hello Gorgeous." Raven turned around to see a gang of twenty-year olds surrounding her. "Get away." she said to them. "Now, now. We won't hurt you... much. All the sudden her eyes flashed to look like a felines. "OH... we're soo scared."said the leader. "You should be!" she said while she punched him in the face. "GET HER!" cried their fallen leader. They all attacked her. She spun and kicked one below the belt and he dropped. Then she punched one in the stomach. He fell down. Out of nowhere Red X jumped from a rooftop.

"Amatures.." He said to them. The boys started attacking him other than Raven. "RUN!" Red X said to Raven. "Not a chance" She said. She pulled one's hair and kicked him in the stomach. Only one was left when Red X was finished. He karate chopped him in the neck to knock him out. "I think I recognize you from somewhere..." He said to Raven.

"Maybe...Maybe not." She said to him. "Lovely show you two... But it's game over. Raven looked behind her to the leader of the crew holding a gun. "You first pretty girl." He shot the gun toward Raven. "NO!" Red X said while jumping in front of Raven. The bullet hit him in the arm. "Curse my hero side.." He muttered to himself. Raven knocked the gun from the leaders hand and kicked him in the stomach again. "Damn you to hell." She said aloud. She then rushed to red X's side and helped him up. "I'm fine" he said. "bullet proof suit." he said while plucking the bullet from his arm. "Wait... no I remember you. Raven?" he asked. "Why aren't you in your usual uniform?" He inquired. "Let's just say I quit..." She said quietly. "Your joking right?" Red X said. "Where are you staying?"

He asked her. "I donno yet. I just left like an hour ago." "Wanna stay at my place?" "I may not be a teen titans anymore but your still a villain." she said confused. "Still, I know for a fact that you hate hotels. And there are a lot more where these dirtbags came from." He said pointing to the gang of boys they just took out. "Fine... I'll stay with you. As long as you don't try anything." Raven said reluctantly. "Follow me" Red X said.

A few hours of riding on a motorcycle and they arrived at his lair. To Red X's suprise, Raven had fallen asleep during the ride. He took her inside and put her on his bed. He looked at her. She was quite lovely. Her pools of lavender for eyes. Her pouty lips. She was almost flawless. Red X thought of himself in horror. "Are you falling in love with Raven!" He thought to himself. He may puppy love girls but he never actually fell "in love" with a girl. "Wow... Do I need sleep that bad?" He said. He changed into his pajamas and waited until he knew for sure that Raven was asleep until he went to bed. He left his mask on though.

"Where am I?" Raven asked herself in the morning. But then she remembered what happened in Titan tower and started crying. "Are you crying?" Red X asked Raven. It was no use lying. She wiped her tears and looked at Red X. "Why are you crying?" He asked her. "Is it because you left the teen titans?" Red X asked her once again. Raven told her about Robin hitting her and BB's confession. "Next time I rub into Robin I'l slap him and tell him it's from you... Does that make you feel any better?" Raven nodded her head. "Know stop that crying, I made french toast." He told her. She smiled at her. At that second he wanted to kiss her and never stop. He was shocked at his thought. Was he falling head over heels for Raven? "NOOO WAY! She maybe beautiful, but she's not my type... What is my type anyways.." He told himself.

"Well I'm going out for a bit." He told Raven. "I'll be back soon." "Going jewelery theiving?" She asked him. "Yes..." He confessed. "Ok..." "See you soon" Raven decided to go back to The Cafe Black rose for a cup of tea. When she arrived, she ordered a cup of tea. "Welcome back Raven." Said the cashier. "How do you know my name?" Raven asked him suspiciously. "Follow me..." He said without another word. She had no choice but to follow. "What is going on here?" She asked the cashier. "Just answer my questons... Have you lost your telekinetic powers recently?" He asked her. "Yes but..."

"There never going to return. You will be rewarded... No beyond rewarded, with another gift though. Are you familiar with this cat?" He showed her a picture of an Egyptian mau.

"Yes... why?" Raven admitted. "This cat has showered you in gifts. But one beyond any other. Have you heard of Catwoman?" "Yes. Isin't she just a myth?" "Anything but a myth! She was a living legend! You are blessed with her power. It is a blessing but also a curse. You will often feel alone and misunderstood. But you will also feel so alive you could swear you died and went to heaven." He handed her a cat mask that covered up only her eyes. "You've spent a lifetime caged by accepting who you are, ALL of who you are, you can be free." "Go to this address if you wish to accept." He handed her an address. "1824 W. Oliver street?" She asked him. But he was already gone. "Crazy man..." She told herself.


	3. Cats, Leather, and X's

Disclaimer: I dont own the teen titans or catwoman. I freakin wish.

Authors note: Sorry about the last fic I wrote that I will be discontinuing... If there are ANY fans (which I highly doubt) Review this story and tell me if you want me to continue it... But probably not. Oh well... ON WITH THIS STORY!

Chapter 3: Cats, leather, and X's.

Raven made her way to the address that the cashier had given her. When she rang the doorbell she heard a bunch of cats meow. When a middle aged woman opened the door and said "Come in child, come in." Raven stepped inside and couldn't believe how many cats this woman owned. She didn't think it was legal to own this many cats! Strangely Raven felt at home with all these cats. "So, how long have you had the gift of Bastet?" The lady asked her. "Only a few days now." "Ahh.. you went to the cafe ear;y then?"

"Yes. So what exactly am I here for?" Raven asked. "Why, your training of coarse!" The woman replied. "Follow me to the training room."

Raven followed her to a room filled with ancient cat artifacts. Masks, rings statues and more. Raven wanted them all. "This way child." Said the woman while going into a another room. This room was filled with swords, whips and weapons of every kind. All except guns. "This is where you will begin your weapon usage training. Pick your weapon! Choose wisley... This will be your forever weapon." Raven looked around for a while and finally decided. The whip looked so appealing. So dangerous. So she picked the whip. "Good choice child. Now lets begin."

Later that night she came home. She had sparred with the lady many times. The lady gave her an outfit and the whip as parting gifts. She only thought Raven the basics. She said the rest was up to her. Her outfit was a leather to with shreds in the back, while her pants were long leather also with shreds. The old Raven would have thought them repulsive, but the new loved them. She loved the feel of leather against her skin. She loved the feel of the whip in her hand. She simply loved it. She got home around 11. "Where have you been all day." Red X asked her. "Out." She replied. She went straight to her room and unloaded her bag. The whip and clothes. She looked at them for a moment until she heard the door open.

"Shopping?" She heard a voice say behind her. She quickly stuffed d the clothes in her bag. "Yeah..." "Will you show them to me?" Red asked her. "Not now. Maybe later." she said. "Aww! I was so looking forward to your new outfts." Red X whined. "Please X, it's been a really long day today. Can I go to bed in peace?" "Fine. Be that way." He teased her. "Good Night." She went up and kissed him, Under his mask her was wide eyed. He had been waiting for her kiss for so long. Was this Finally it? Then she pushed him out of her room and locked the door. "Yes!" He whispered to himself. Raven smiled and went to her backpack. "Time to play!" She said excitedly.

Next thing she knew she was climbing walls and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She came to a stop when she passed a Diamond and Jewelery store. Inside the window was a gorgeous new Egyptian necklace. It was a little to gaudy for her but the Diamonds on the side were perfect for her nails. She looked inside to see someone already robbing the store. She climbed on the roof and entered through a side door. She snuck up on the top level and climbed over the side. "Amatures!" She said to the crooks. "Hmph.. Isn't this a little too dangerous for a pretty lady like you?" One of them said. "Why? Are you scared? Shy? Oh, I know! You thought it would be the perrrrrfect plan to come in and steal all these precious things?" The henchmen were really pissed off now. "Fire at her!" Cried one of them. Then the man took aim but Raven was gone. "Here I am." She said. She was right behind him. She punched him in the neck knocking him out. The other picked up his radio and tried too call for help but Raven was too quick for him.

Instead she picked up the radio and said "Hello, don't talk, just listen. My names Catwoman. I have all your little buddies knocked out here. So beware. Your not aloud in here until 30 after so if you com in here before then I'll take your friends on one hell of a ride. Got it?" Then she tied up the 2 goons looked at the necklace. Mmm... So perfect. She smashed the glass and grabbed the necklace. She put it in a bag and started grabbing other small things such as rings and bracelets. "Hold it right there!" Said a familiar voice. Raven looked up in suprise. "I told you not to come in here until 30 after. Last time I checked it was only 10:51." "You never told me that." Red X said. He lunged a punch at her.

She dodged it easlily. Then she went down on all fours and tripped him. "You fight like someone I know." Red X said. "Do I know you?" He asked her. "Maybe..." She replied. She she got up and walked away.

When she finally got home Red X was waiting for her. "So where were you now RaeRae? Shopping?" He smirked. She smiled "Maybe.. Maybe not." She replied simply. "You need a lot of work on keeping your identity secret... 'Catwoman'. He said while smiling. "And you don't, X?" She said. " Goodnight X" She said while carrying the bag into her room. She pulled out the necklace. "Mmm... I love it!" she said while pullind the diamonds off it. She found a pair of black gloves and put the diamonds on. She held her hand up to the light.

Meanwhile back at titans tower...

"You mean you were robbed just tonight?" Robin said in shock. "Ok, I'll be right there."

"Titans, We have a new Villain. Her name is 'Catwoman'.


	4. Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans or Catwoman. I freakin wish. OR HONDA!

Authors note: Yes'm Red X is on to Raven. AND ROBIN WILL PAY FOR SLAPPING RAVEN! Hahaha! I'm evil! Ok, well on with the story. OH, I made up Red X's name so don't flame me for that...

Chapter 4: Her eyes

"Morning sunshine!" Red X said to Raven at about 9:30. "What do you want with me? Why so early? Why?" Raven moaned. "Come on Rae! I made eggs." "Why do I eat from someone when I've never even seen their face?" Raven asked slyly. "I never stopped you after the 2nd day." Red X said in a 'matter of fact' voice. "Are you telling me I can actually see your face?" Raven said as she went closer to Red X and started to pull off his mask. When she finally got it all the way off she stared. He was practically flawless. He had deep blue eyes, Short brown hair, and a perfect smile.

"Now can we eat?" He said smiling. Raven loved his smile. How could someone so evil be so perfect? She didn't know. "Now all I need to know is your name." She said. "My name? It's... well I'll tell you that later." He said smiling mischievously. "But am I qualified enough to ask you on a date?" He asked her. "Maybe..." she said. He loved her smile. Her purple eyes went perfectly with her hair. She was gorgeous. And he knew it. She was his weakness. She was a goddess of beauty. He was vain, but when he looked at her he felt small. Intimidated. When she looked at him, all she felt was joy and happiness. Knowing that he loved her made her feel safe, and warm. Two feelings she never knew before. She didn't know what she was missing when she was with the titans. And she didn't regret a thing.

Later that night she waited until he was gone to get ready. She slipped on the pants and the shirt. She put on the gloves and stared in awe at the diamonds. "So prrretty..." She said to herself. She attached her whip and left. Little did she know that Red X was watching nearby. "I knew it." He said and smiled. He followed her to a Honda dealership and watched her steal a black and red bike. I was nice. Very nice. He watched her start it up and ride away to a nearby jewelery store.

She entered through a fire escape that she picked at. He entered through a window that had been disabled. They met each other while she was reaching for a sapphire ring. "If I didn't know better I would say that you were stalking me Red." She said to him suspisiously. She looked different. She had on black eyeliner that made her look Egyptian and Ruby red lipstick. Light blue mascara and pale pink blush. "What can I say... I'm a sucker for pretty girls." He said to her. "I'm flattered." "You should be."

"Hate to bust the connection but you shouldn't be here!" Said a strangely familiar voice. Robin. Raven felt rage build up inside her. She tried to calm herself but it didn't work very well. "Ahh... The infamous Boy Blunder." Raven said to him. Robin recognized her voice from somewhere. But where? But when she looked at him her realized who. "Raven?" Robin asked "Catwoman". "Aww.. poor birdy... still after the girl he would never get! Now your even hallucinating over poor lost RaeRae!" Red X mocked. "I would recognize those lavender eyes anywhere!" Robin shouted at Red X. "Raven ,please

I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Robin pleaded. Raven looked at Red X and then was about to speak when Red X grabbed Raven around the waist and said to Robin "Too late bird brain. She's with me. And she's happy. I don't HIT her unlike SOMEONE we know. Right Catwoman?" he looked at Raven. Raven looked at Red X and said "Yes, and by the way, My names Catwoman! Not Raven." Red X threw a rope up so both him and Raven shot up to the ceiling. They broke the glass and landed on the roof.

"Thanks Red. I couldn't face him alone." Raven said to Red X. "Anytime. See you at home." "Wait!" Raven called to him. "Wanna go on a diamond stealing spree?" "I'd love to." He said to her.

"Ok... Let me get this straight... You HIT Raven." Cyborg questioned Robin. "Yes."

"And she left us because of that, correct?" "Yes..." Robin said shamefully "AND NOW SHE'S RED X'S GIRLFRIEND!" Cyborg shouted. "YES, I'M GUILTY ON ALL CHARGES! ARE YOU HAPPY?" Robin cried. "I otta dropkick your little butt out the top window of titans tower for slapping my little sister." Cyborg said sternly. "Friend Robin, how could you? How could you hurt Raven like you did? Have you no shame?" Starfire said almost in tears. Beastboy just sat in the corner in tears. "I loved her... Why did she have to leave me here all alone. I miss her more than Terra. More than... well anyone... Why Raven? Please come back. Please..." BB thought to himself.

Meanwhile back with Catwoman and Red X...

"Wow... I love this ring on you. It matches you eyes." Red X said while holding the ring up to her eyes. "Thank you X. How much is it...?" "$30,000." "Too much, oh well. I'll take it anyways!" She said while smashing the glass and taking the ring. "How much do you think I could go out of this?" He said while holding up a Ruby necklace. "A few thousand maybe..." she said. "Well, I think thats enough for one night. Don't you?" Red X said to her. "Yeah, let's head home and enjoy our prize." "Race you there!" said Red X.

"Ok, good luck." Raven said

She loved her new power. She could speed through freeways an highways and not get in a car crash. She sped through red lights and avoided speeding traps. Not that it mattered, she was going so fast that it wouldn't pick her up. She arrived at home in 7 minutes. He arrived first though. "So whats my prize?' he asked her. "This." she reached up and kissed him. "Now THAT was worth it." He said to her. "I should hope." She said teasing him. "Well I'm going to bed." Rae told Red X. "Ok, see you in the morning." "Love you!" "Love you Too!" "Goodnight."

Unfortunately (or fortunately for some.) Robin wasn't having a good night. He kept remembering the night he slapped Raven. "Why did I slap her in the first place? I knew I loved her. Now she hates me. I saw her eyes when she saw me. Her eyes said it all. I have to make up for it. But how?" He tossed and turned all night. He woke up in a cold sweat. "Is this going to haunt me forever?" he thought.

Raven on the other hand slept fine. Great in fact. She was happier than she had ever been. With Red X she felt so alive. The old man was right. But she did feel misunderstood to. But in the end it was all worth it.


	5. First date

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR CATWOMAN. OR PON DE REPLAY

Authors note: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love writing this story so I wrote 4 chapter yesterday. I'm glad you love the story. BTW: I dont think I got the lyrics to "pon de replay" right so bear with me. I aslo made up Red X's name cause I dont know his real one.

Chapter 5: First Date...

The next day her and Red X went shopping together. This was the first time that Raven saw Red X with his mask off in public. He wore a plain black shirt and baggy blue jeans. She wore a black tanktop with plain bluejeans. They both had sneakers on.

"What about this one?" Red X said holding up a black corset with purple lace on the bottom. "Hmmm... It's a bit dressy, don't you think?" Raven replied. "Perfect for a first date." He said to her while smiling. "Are you asking me out?" "Maybe..." "If so I say yes." "Perfect!"

Later that night Red X took raven to what looked like an abandon building. But when she entered she saw it was a club. A secret one. It had a dance floor and a kareoke stand. It also had a bar. It was a very gothic looking club.

"This place gets busy around 11. It's only 10 so we have it to ourselves." He told her. "How did you find out about this place?" She asked him. "I work here." "Really? What do you do here?" "I bartend."

At the strike of 12 the club was so full the room could explode. Everybody was dancing and singing. Raven was having a drink when Red X Asked her "Do you sing?" "Sometimes... Why?" "Go talk to that guy over there if you want to sing onstage." He told her while pointing to a bald guy over by the stage. "I'll try... But I 'm not that good."

She went and talked to the guy that Red X pointed to. "Hi..." "Do you sing?" "somet-" The man picked her up and put her on stage.

Raven had to think fast. "I got it!" She thought to herself.

It goes one by one,

even to by two by two

Everybody in the club

let me show you how we do

Then you go down low

And you bring it up slow

Run it back one time

Bring it back once more.

Hey Mr. Dj

so pon de replay

Mr. Dj won't you turn the music up?

I'm the girl from the dancefloor,

wanting some more.

Hey Mr. Dj wont you turn the music up?

Hey Mr... Please mr dj.

Tell me you can hear me

Turn the music up.

It goes one by one

even two by two

Everybody in the club

going to be rockin' when I'm through.

Let the base from the speakers

run through your sneakers

Move both your feet and rock to the beat.

Come Run, Run everybody move run.

Shake it too the moon becomes a sun.

Everybody in the club give me a run.

If your ready to move say 'Yeah yeah'

It's time for the mic' say yeah yeah'

Well I'm ready for ya

come let me show ya.

You want to groove

I'ma show you how to move.

Oh hey Mr.Dj

so pon de replay

Mr. DJ wont you turn the music up?

I'm the girl from the dancefloor

wanting some more.

Hey Mr. DJ wont you turn the music up?

Raven stepped off stage and was about to walk over to Red X when the bald man stopped her. "We just lost our band singer... Would you like to be the next singer for the club?" "I'll have to think about it..." She said. "Well think about it and get back to me."

"Wow, I knew you were good but not like Amy Lee! Are you her sister?" Red X asked her. "Your the best voice I've ever heard." Raven blushed. "Are you ready to go? You look tired..." Red X asked her. "Yeah... let's head out." "Ok."

"That was the most fun I've had in a while." She said to him. "I'm glad..." Red X replied.

"What time is it?" She asked. "...3:46!" Red X seemed shocked. "Oh and Red X?" "Yes?" "About your name..." "It's brian."


	6. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Or Catwoman... DAMMIT! THX FOR REMINDING ME!

Authors Note: Man... I thought u people screwed me over 4 a while. so little reviews.. But I don't care. The show must go on. No matter what the reviews. Flames are welcome to barbecue stake on. Humor. Thank U secret user for the idea to make robin a villain to win Raven back. I might just use it...

Chapter 6: Jealousy

"DAMMIT!" Robin said a little too loudly. It was 3:30 and he STILL can't sleep. When (if) he finally did get to sleep he always drempt of how he hit Raven. He sat there in frustration when an idea popped in his head... Along with an angry thought. "That woman... During Red X's robberies she's always there... No... RAVEN? That indigo hair and those amethyst eyes are non-mistakable. But how? I have to have her back before their relation ship goes too far.." He thought of a plan.

"No way! I remember what happened the last time I created a secret identity aside Robin. It wasn't pretty. And the other identity is involved in this... Effin Red X..." He thought. "But will it get Raven back? I'll wear it until I get Raven and then I'll destroy it! No... Too dangerous." Robin thought pondering for sometime. "It's worth it. If I'm lucky some petty theft thief like Red X will steal the suit and only steal diamonds... The things I'll do for love."

Now back to Raven and Red X...

Red X was dreaming about Raven's singing while Raven was dreaming about the titans. She thought of Starfire and her naive ways. And she thought of BeastBoy and his dumb jokes. But most of all she thought of Robin... His mask, his hair, hell even his smell. All the sudden she woke with a start. She looked around and waited. "Wow, what am I worrying about? AND WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING OF ROBIN! Stupid bastard punk-ass bit-" She was about to finish her sentence when she saw Brian hop out of bed.

"What's wrong? You seem.. Upset." He said worriedly. "No... I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." She said with a sigh. " Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Brian went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Raven flipped on the T.V. 'Oceans 12' was on. "Oh well... I'm happier here with Red X then I ever was with the titans. Especially with Catwoman's powers!" An excited thrill ran through her body.

Robin was working like mad on the brand new "suit" that he was making. It made him sick to think that this very second she could be in Red X's arms. That only made him work harder. Before he knew it 3 hours had passed. He looked at the suit. It was blue with a black stripe on both sides. It also had a giant slash in the middle. The under layer was blue. It was all black in the back. The mask had a slash through the middle too. It had 2 medium sized blue eyes. It looked better than the Red X suit in Robin's opinion. Now for the belt...

Later that night Raven was dressed and ready for some action. Red X had also suited up. Little did they know that they would have a few "Interruptions" tonight.

The couple made there way to jewelery downtown called "The Johnson Diamond Company". But to there surprise, when they got there someone was already in the process of robbing it. "Damn..." Red X swore to himself. "Come on.. We could use a little playtime Red!" Raven purred. Raven scaled the walls to the roof and kicked open a side door.

(A/n) In the Robin/Raven/RedX battle scenes I will switch to point-of-view. OK?

Robin POV: Yes... Everything is going according to plan. Raven and Red X will be here any minute. I'll give Red X a taste of his own poison.

RedX POV: This is too weird. There's some punk ass kid robbing the store me and Raven targeted. Plus it's like 12 at night! Only we rob this late! I'll teach this kid a lesson or two.

When I'm through with him, he won't be able to walk for a month! Wait.. Why am I getting so upset over a stupid kid?

Normal POV: "Catwoman" walked to the end of the jewelery store and said: "You know, They say 'diamonds are a girls best friend'. I guess men like them to. Catwoman looked at the man oddly. "Mmm... You smell familiar. Have we had the pleasure of meeting?" She said suspectingly. "The names 'Slash'. Know be a good kitty and go scratch you paws elsewhere." He said cooly. Her eyes flashed in anger. She tried to scatch him in the side but he caught her hand. With her other hand she lunged at his stomach but he grabbed that hand to. Now she was getting angry. "You'll be slashes by the time I'm through with you!" She spat at him. "Now, now kitten... Don't get your whiskers in a twist!" He said while smirking behind his mask. "We wouldn't wan't that lovely face of yours to scar now would we?" She blushed slightly while trying to free her hands. But Slash held both her hands in one of his.

Raven POV: This creep was really starting to piss me off. "Some boyfriend you have Kitten. He left you all alone with me. Big.. Bad.. ME!" He said to me. GROSS! EW! Out of nowhere he spun me while cracking one of my wrists. Great... I was now facing backwards while I has held against my will. I felt helpless. NO! I tried moving but it was no use. Then he whispered in my ear: "Uncomfortable are we?" Then he shoved me forward and then backwards again until I was Face-up on the ground. Then I felt him slap something on my wrist. It was a metallic blue metal thing that kept my hands from moving. Shit.. I wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Robins POV: I know I shouldn't but I got pleasure out of doing this. I had never felt this good. Yes.. It was all coming together. A few seconds later I felt Red X's presence in the room. Showtime. I looked up at Red X and said " Lovely Kitty you have here! Too bad you didn't keep away longer. We really could have had fun." Death glare from Raven. Damn... she hates me. But what is she supposed to do? Love me? Time for the Big Bang. "Sorry Rae" I thought to myself as I pulled Raven close. Right there with Red X watching I Kissed Raven. Not a peck, but a romantic kiss. She HATED it. She was struggling to get free. But I held her tight. Finally I let go. "Later gorgeous!" I said and mentally winked at her. Shit... This was fun.

Ravens POV: HE DIDN'T! Ew! I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and glared at Red X. "WHERE WERE YOU?" I screached at him. "I'm sorry... The door locked behind you... So I had to pick the lock." He really looked sorry. "Forgiven." I said to him. "Now can we go home?"

RedX POV: Dammit! How could I have left her alone with that creep! Aggg! Great.. I have to make it up to her. But Slash... He seemed so familiar. Oh well... I'v had enough for one night.. If Rae doesn't kill me first.


	7. Real Deal Bad Boy

Disclaimer.: I do not own the Teen Titans Dammit!

Authors Note: Ok... DO U PEOPLE HATE MY STORY OR SOMETHING? NO REVIEWS? DAMN U ALL!

Chapter 7 Real Deal Bad Boy.

"Wow..." Robin thought to himself. "That was... well, fun!" Robin thought about his kiss with Raven. "Mmm... Wait 'till she sees what I have in store for our next encounter..." Robin thought evilly. "I need a big, nice hideout... But where?" Robin thought for a while. But then a thought came to him. "The old 'Grotto'!"

Meanwhile...

"How about this one?" Red X asked While pointing to an unusually large diamond. Rae was still pissed at him for leaving him alone with that pervert Slash. "I could steal that any day!" Raven said with her arms folded. She was still angry at Red X or "Brian" for leaving her alone with this new "Slash" Kid... He sounded much older than Red X. Maybe 25... The thought of that disgusted him. He was 21. Raven could only be 17 or 18... EWWW. A 25 year-old had kissed a 17 year-old! That was totally wrong. But why did that voice sound so familiar to him?

"Earth to Red X!" Rae said while waving her hand in front of his face. "Oh, sorry." He said sounding disturbed. Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Am I bugging your precious vision of Britney Spears naked?" She said sarcastically. "Eww! I'd die if I saw that... Come on now, I'm picturing you!" Raven just gave him an evil glare. "Ok, ok. I'm back to Earth." He said in a low monotone voice. "What do you wanna do tomorrow night?" He asked her. "God dammit I don't know! Rob a place? How about the emerald shop around the corner from Claire's Bakery?" "Ok... Deal!"

Little did they know Robin was listening to every bit of what they were saying... "Emerald shop... Claire's Bakery... Got it!" He said to himself. He had just established his new "Lair". Every villain needed one. But he wasn't a villain now was he? "It's just temporary... Once we get Raven back I'll leave here for good... Or will I?" He liked the whole villain thing. The mystery... The act of stealing. Not having to work for what you want. Being the Bad boy, not the goody-goody to shoes boy. "Maybe... NO! Your doing this to get Raven back. Not become as bad as her new boyfriend... But still."

The next night...

"Hurry up... Man, your slower than a fat cat!" Catwoman or 'Raven' taunted Red X while breaking the glass of the jewelery store. "You wanna bet?" "Yeah" "How about after midnight?" "Your disgusting!" "Yup, thats me!" Raven and Red X were too busy arguing to notice the man in the black and blue outfit in front of them. Raven spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

"You little bitch!" She screamed at him. "Now, now kitten. You know you enjoyed it." "In your dreams!" "Every night." Slash said to her. "Back off! She's mine!" Red X said defensively. "What? Can't stand better competition?" Slash said to Red X. Catwoman hissed as Slash tried to grab her hand. "Come here kitty kitty!" He said playfully. Raven tried to scratch him but once again he grabbed her hand. "Let me go you little...'' Raven was cut off by a cloth to her mouth. All the sudden Raven's vision started going blurry. "Red X!" She tried to call out but all that happened was a few worthless scratches. Red X lunged a punch at Slash but missed. Slash set Raven down on the floor. She was unconscious. Slash pushed Red X into a glass counter and punched him in the face.

"Keep... Away ffromm... her!" He stuttered. "In your dreams... She's mine. You never deserved her. She deserves a guy like me!" Slash said while staring at Catwoman. She had on her usual leather outfit. Whip and all. While Slash was busy studying the anatomy of Raven, Red X kicked him in the stomach. Slash quickly moved out of the way and once again punched Red X.

"Good night." Slash said after one final punch delivered to Red X. Now both Red X and Raven were knocked out. But only one would leave. Slash silently picked up Raven and walked out out the store. He put her on the back of his motorcycle and put on his helmet. The he drove away leaving Red X to blame.

In Slashes hideout...

Robin quickly bound Raven together with a metal rod. He knew not to use duck tape or rope. She would scratch her way out. There was a pole in the middle of his room so he tied her there. He thought of her, than the pole. He was trying to block certain thoughts when his communicator went off. "Friend Robin?" It was Starfire. "What?" "We have a Red X robbery at the Emerald shop downtown... do you wish to come?" "No thanks... I'm really busy." "Are you sure?" "Yes."

He set down his communicator. "Maybe I should be the bad boy..."

Red X's Get away...

"DAMN HIM! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Red X thought violently. "First he kisses her, now he kidnaps her! Little bastard!" Red X stomped around his hideout. He really missed her. Her sarcasm, her flare, her beauty. He just missed her. He finally convinced himself to go to bed.

An hour later...

Red X awoke with a start. WAIT! When the teen titans finally did arrive, where was Robin? This new Slash kid fought just like Robin. That voice... THATS WHERE HE RECOGNIZED IT! Ohh... Robin was going to pay. But he had to Titans Tower fast! He was gonna make that bitch pay for stealing Raven.


	8. Kitty Moves

Disclaimer- I do NOT own the teen titans... Jesus... I'm no longer putting these things so you'd better get your fill here.

A/N: Oh MY GOD... I am sooooo sorry. I haven't written in forever. Jes I am SO sorry. (Listen to Dirrty, by Christina Aguilara in the second paragraph).

Chapter 8: Kitty Moves

"Uggg..." Raven moaned lowly. "Whats going on, who died?" She looked around. There was a bunch of training equipment laying around, a small T.V. And other essentials. She was bound with a metal pole to a pillar in the middle of the room. She heard a shower going. _SHIT! _She thought. Then she remembered the night before. Including the kiss. "BLEH!" she hissed while spitting. She had to get out of there.

She looked around. Nothing. This was going to be fun. She began moving side to side slowly. The first layer of wire came undone. Then she threw her chest forward 3 times and she wiggled free of the second layer. She shimmied down the 3rd layer and she broke free. She smiled. _Easy as breathing _She thought in satisfactory. Suddenly she heard the shower turn off. She looked around for a place to hide.

_Shit! _There was only a bed. _Wait a minute... A window! _There was a barred window right above the bed. She hurried toward the window. First she stuck her hand through and began her other hand. "Going somewhere?" A deep voice asked. She turned around. A man with a six pack stood there with a towel around his waist. He had a black mask around his eyes. His hair went halfway to his shoulders. He looked dark. Now Raven might not be Gothic anymore but DAMN. This boy was muscular and in other words HOT! "Maybe." She replied.

She licked her lips and moved slowly toward him. The man smirked lightly. She grabbed his shoulders and looked at him. "Do I..." she said while tapping her fingers on his shoulders. "Know you?" "Maybe." He responded. She had to get out of there. He slowly walked away and turned on a CD player. When he was distracted she looked for an escape route. _Damn... _There was basically no way out including him being conscious.

She pulled him closer and whispered "Do you want me as much I want you?". He smirked. "Maybe..." He said in a conceited tone. _He is SUCH an asshole... But I'm going to have to put up with it for now... _She thought to herself. He leaned closer and put his mouth on hers and they kissed. _And NOW! _She brought her knee up and kicked him where the sun don't shine. His eyes widened as he jerked away. "You bitch..." He managed to squeal. "Hm Hm!" She giggled. She went into the bathroom and found his dental floss and began to tie his hands. "This is why you don't," She kicked him in the stomach. "FUCK WITH ME." She laughed and waled to the window. First she slid her hands and then her the rest of her.

She looked around... again... _HA! A motorcycle! _She walked over to the and revved it. "Oh, yeah!" She shoved the gas down and hoped on. She took off in a flare of smoke. Her purple hair flew in the wind. Her eyes flashed in the lights. She knew where to find Brian. _Abandon Building. Where is the abandon building anyways..._

She took shortcuts through alleyways and took freeways. She drove for hours before she recognized the environment. She found the club and ran in. She was still dressed in her robbery clothes. She went to the nearest**_ SUN _**and bought a black leather mini skirt and black leather boots that went to her knees. Her shirt was a red corset that laced in in the back and had no straps. She put her hair in a messy pony tail and did her makeup Egyptian style. Then she teleported into the club.

Christina Aguilara's voice filled the club. Raven began looking around for X.

**Tell me, **

**Wacha thinkin about when you got me waiting patiently.**

In order not to make a scene she began to dance hypnotically. A small circle formed around her. She looked around frantically for X while dancing (Which is very hard may I add). _SHIT! I don't see him anywhere! _She had to get out of there before he went and did something stupid. She slowly slipped her way over toward the edge of the bubble. All of the sudden someone slipped their arms around her waist. "Paybacks a bitch, princess."


	9. Sometimes you gotta play dirrty

AN: WOOOOOO!! Back after a few years!! and boy do I feel special, 56 reviews.. DAAMMMMIIITTTTT YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT COMMON PUBLIC!!!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own whatever huge moneymaking thingy i claim to in this story.

Chapter 9.

Sometimes you gotta play dirty to get what you want.

Raven kept moving to the beat. She twisted around, facing her mystery partner. He had the shoulder length hair. It was 'slashes'. Unfortuntely she still couldn't see his face. He had on a small black mask covering his eyes. Something was up with this guy. He was almost obsessive. I mean, the kiss in the jewelry store was just kind of makeshift, but this guy knew just how to intimidate her, and he wouldn't leave her alone. What had she ever done to him? (Exept for the whole kick in the sunshine and stuff...) Raven laughed silently. She had a plan.

She began to dance more dirty, little by little. She ground her hips against his, and traced her finger against his back. The song ended but Raven continued to dance. _Fighter _rippled through the speakers as she made her way as she began more dangerous moves. (To her partner). She pushed him away from her and walked in a circle around him. He walked toward her and tried to grab her but she ducked down and avoided him She pushed her way underneath his legs and quickly got up and kicked him in the ass before he turned around. He landed face forward. She turned him over and stattled his hips. She traced her finger across his chest. Suddenly with her rage welling up she slashed her finger across where the blue slash on his uniform would be. Her nail ripped through his small white T-shirt. It fell off, revealing his bleeding 6 pack. Raven braced herself for the fight to come. But instead, he looked at her smiling. Ravens' smile faded. Something was seriously wrong with this guy.

"Nice try, sweetheart. But I don't give up that easily." He slowly walked toward her. Raven began to panic, until she saw brownish hair and a perfect smile creeping up behind the unsuspecting slashes. She walked toward him and grabbed his waist and traced her finger down it.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just like to play... _Rough." _ She winked at Red X. Slash was too dazed to realize what was happening. She walked away and just watched the show. Red X stood right behind him, but he was too late to realize it. When he turned around Red X quickly punched him in the stomach. Slash fell to the ground, already in pain from the cut on his stomach. People in the club started getting the hint that this was no show fight. It was for real. So now they gathered around and started chanting.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Everyone in the club gathered around as Nickleback came through the speaker.

_I judge by what she's wearing, just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming on to her._

_Seems like each night it's getting worse._

_And I wish she'd take the night off, so I don't have to bite off every asshole comin' on to her._

_It happens every night she works._

_They'll go and ask the DJ, find out just what would she say_

_if they all tried comin' on to her._

_Don't think no it's never gonna work. _

_They think they'll get inside her, with every drink they buy her,_

_As they all try coming on to her._

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

_Here comes the next contestant._

Raven smiled and Red X walked by her side. Slash knew he was up for one hell of a fight.

_Is that, your hand, on my girlfriend? _

_Is that your hand? _

He lunged at Raven, he had no interest in Red X at the moment. She easily dodged him, holding out her foot in a small attempt to trip him. He jumped over her foot and turned around soon enough to see Red X throw a punch at him. He moved his body just in time.

"So, this is what the infamous Red X looks like behind the mask?" Slash smirked, but Red X looked unfazed.

"I know, isn't it great?" Raven added. Red X beamed.

_I wish you'd do it again._

_I'll watch you leave here limping. _

_And I wish you'd do it again,_

_I'd watch you leave here limping._

_There goes the next contestant. _

But Robin wasn't ready to give up quite yet. He ran behind Raven, grabbing both her wrists and pinning them behing her back. She laughed playfully and stomped on his foot, forcing him to let her go. She looked at him, winked, and kicked him in the ribs. He fell and slid across the floor. The spectators moved out of his way.

_And I even fear the ladys,_

_Their cool but twice as crazy,_

_Just as bad for coming on to her. _

_Don't think no it's never gonna work._

Red X walked to Raven and smiled at her, obviously proud. He held her in a tight embrace, as they kissed, Right infront of Robin.

_And each time she bats and eyelash,_

_Somebodys grabbin' her ass._

_Everyone keeps coming on to her._

_This this time somebodys gettin' hurt._

_Here comes the next contestant. _

Robin 'grabbed' Raven. She pulled away, furious. She looked at him, anger flashing in her eyes. Robin couldn't help but laugh. '_It is pretty funny and all, and it felt good. I've always wanted to do that.'_ He was laughing pretty hard. Half the crowd was whistling and the other was clapping. Some chanted 'BRIAN! BRIAN!' and others chanted 'WEIRD GUY! WEIRD GUY!', and some of the ladys screamed 'ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THAT?'. Raven laughed at their support, all her anger under control.

"I think it's time we end this! What do you think?!" She said, playing the crowd. They all cheered. "RACE!" She threw her arms up dramatically. Brian wasn't nervous, at all. He could beat this punkass any day of the week with little or no fuel. He smirked at Slash, showing his confidence, expecting him to cringe and back out. But not today. Slash had a little trick up his sleeve.

Everyone followed Raven outside, pouring out the doors. Slash and Red X retrieved their motercycles and lined them up on the 2 lane street. Slash got on his bike and put on his helmet. Red X prepared to get on his when Raven stopped him.

"Just what do you think your doing?" She looked at him.

"Racing, you said we should race!" He flashed her a smile.

"I never said you were racing." She hopped on his bike. The crowd cheered at the thought of weird guy and hot girl racing. Slash looked wide eyed at the girl on the motorcyle. This would never work. It was too dangerous for her. But if he backed out now, she would know and hate him forever. He had no choice but to go through with it. Some random girl from the crowd walked up to start the race.

"READY," Robin looked at Raven. She looked confident. She didn't even have a helmet on.

"SET,"

"GO!"


End file.
